The present invention relates to a bogie or carrier for linear motor vehicle-borne field magnets.
In linear motor-driven railway systems, it has generally been proposed to locate a ground-side driving coil on the center of the track, provide guide plates on both sides of a frame for supporting the driving coil and mounting guide rollers on the linear motor vehicle, whereby driving power is guided along the guide plates.
According to one approach for running such a linear motor vehicle, two carriers are mounted on the front and rear part of one vehicle, as is the case with conventional railway trucks, and are then provided with guide wheels and magnets for generating vehicle-borne magnetic fields.
With field-generating magnets attached to the conventional railway trucks alone, it is impossible to obtain sufficient driving power, since they are designed to be mounted on only the front and rear parts of a vehicle. Much more magnets may be mounted on the truck, if its length is increased. However, this poses another problem that the truck is not only subject to considerable weight increases but becomes complicated in structure as well.